


Bumping Arizona

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e02 The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Prompt Fic, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: After a great day at work, Scully makes plans for a nice dinner and a sexy dessert. Mulder is onboard with this plan, and any other plans she may have, one hundred percent.





	Bumping Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to @Rebelwithany- Pri. She brought the idea to me and I ran away with it. 
> 
> Pri- I hope this is what you imagined and I hope you are happy with the story I created from the song choice/stripping prompt you provided. This was fun to write and I never would have thought of this story, if you hadn’t suggested it. Thank you. 
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to flicked_switch for the title of the story. It makes me giggle every time I think of it. 😊

Scully felt happy and light as she drove home, rolling the windows down, the air blowing through her hair. She laughed as she put her hand out the window, thankful for the good days that outweighed the bad. It had been a great day, everything seeming to line up perfectly. All the patients were progressing, surgeries had been successful, and Christian, whom Scully had continued to worry about, had been in for another checkup, his recovery right on track.

The sun was beginning to set and she reached for her sunglasses, sighing and sitting back in her seat. Her stomach growled, and she realized breakfast had been a long time ago. She felt around the seats behind her before she found the bag of pretzels she had purchased along with some dinner for tonight. Steaks, salad, beer for Mulder and wine for her. She had also added strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate to melt, her mind drifting to a very naughty place while in the grocery store.

She opened the bag of pretzels and popped a couple in her mouth. The sun and the wind felt wonderful as she began the last couple miles toward their little house. Reaching forward, she turned the radio up, the music filling the car. There had been music playing in the store, a song she was sure she knew, but could not place. There were no words, only lyrics, but she found herself start swaying her hips and moving her shoulders, making her feel sensual and sexy.

She hummed the tune under her breath, her hands wandering over her thighs as she shifted her hips in the seat. It was a song with a Latin beat that she knew, but still, the song escaped her. She shook her head as she pulled up the driveway. Regardless of the inability to figure out that song, she was feeling happy and unexpectedly incredibly horny.

Mulder’s car was not at the house, and she had a moment of panic before she remembered he said he was going to play basketball down at the community center. He had been doing that lately, to break up the monotony of the day. He liked it, and it seemed to energize him as much as it did her.

She had a hard time keeping her hands off him when he came home sweaty and happy. The smell of him reminded her of past long days together when his scent would make her crazy. Back in the days before she discovered the joy of his touch and how it made her tremble, and the only release she found from her arousal was by her own hand.

She shook her head, clearing away those sexy thoughts, shutting off the car. Mulder would probably be home soon, and she wanted to shower and start dinner before he arrived. Maybe if she had it ready to go, they could spend a little time making out on the couch. She laughed as she gathered up the bags and headed inside, knowing that they never made out just “a little.” God, she was really feeling horny. He needed to come home soon.

She put away the items that needed to be kept cold, put the vegetables in the sink to be washed, dumped the strawberries in a colander, rinsed them, and left them to drain. Everything else was left on the counter for later as she went to shower, but not before opening the bottle of wine and pouring a glass.

Taking it upstairs with her, she walked through their bedroom and into the bathroom, setting the acrylic glass of wine down on the counter. Taking off her clothes, she put her shirt in the dry cleaning bag and tossed everything else in the laundry basket. She turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up, running a brush through her hair.

Picking up her glass, she stepped into the shower, setting it on the empty soap dish. She stepped under the spray and let the water wash over her, nice and hot, rinsing away the day. She took a big drink of her wine before putting the glass back down and picking up the shampoo to wash her hair.

Scrubbing it in, she closed her eyes as she felt the wine warming her inside while the shower warmed the outside. She hummed as she washed and conditioned her hair, pinning it up as she began to wash her body.  

“Oh .. my .. god,” she said out loud, suddenly remembering the song she had heard earlier and exactly where she had been the last time she did.

_Florida, 1999, just before the new year. They had gone down for a case in the middle of a heatwave, and she had felt every degree of it. Sweat had dripped off her the day they arrived until the day they left and because of it, every day she was cranky and crabby. She snapped at Mulder, and he had let her, never snapping back at her._

_One evening, halfway through the case, on the way back to their motel rooms, she had apologized for being so cranky. He smiled and nodded before walking to his room, his suit jacket over his arm, the back of his shirt wet with sweat. She sighed as she looked at him, somewhat angry that the heat did not affect him the way it did her._

_She walked into her own room and threw her jacket on the bed before she cranked up the air conditioner. She kicked off her shoes, unbuttoned and untucked her shirt from her skirt, as she peeled it from her back. She opened it and fanned it around her, to both cool down and dry out her shirt._

_She stood with her eyes closed as the air began to cool and she could feel her body temperature dropping. God, she hated feeling hot, her clothes soaked through with sweat, her hair wet and sticky. She knew it was the body’s way of cooling itself and regulating body temperature, but did it have to make her feel so disgusting?_

_Muffled music and cheers caused her to open her eyes and then groan. They were on the second floor of the motel. A nicer place than their usual accommodations, though not by much. This motel must be sought after, as there was a type of reception hall in the courtyard. Not overly large, but big enough for a decent sized party. The past few days, with it being the holiday season, different parties had been held there. Drunk men and women had spent nights laughing, dancing, yelling, and having a good time. It was fine until around two in the morning when all she wanted was sleep._

_She opened her curtains to see what was going on outside. Oh, tonight it was a wedding reception. Their rooms overlooked the courtyard, and she saw that the bride and groom were just taking to the dance floor, with everyone whistling or clapping as they stood on the sidelines. The groom pulled her close and they stood waiting, smiling at one another. When the music started, more cheers erupted, drowning it out for a few seconds._

_When she could hear the music, the tune was familiar. As she listened more, she recognized it as the new song by Enrique Iglesias. In passing, she had heard it and been intrigued by it. The beat was very sensual and watching the couple dancing now, she knew she was not the only one who thought so._

_They were dancing very closely, and his hands were very low on her waist. Wolf whistles and cheers added to the music and the dancing. Just as the music began to pick up, and other couples began to fill the dance floor, Scully realized she was standing at an open window with her bra exposed._

_The air conditioner had cooled her down, and her nipples had grown hard. She closed the curtains quickly, her cheeks pinking with embarrassment. She could still hear the music of course, with or without the curtains open._

_It was an incredibly sensual beat, she thought as she closed her eyes and began to slowly swing her hips. She slid her shirt off and laid it on the chair. In just her bra and skirt, she danced around the room, the music and the past few days of parties, having an effect on her._

_All too soon the song was over, but the next song, completely in Spanish, was just as sensual. She began stripping off her remaining clothes to the beat of the music, feeling very brazen and bold, even though she was alone._

_Her skirt and pantyhose joined her shirt. The cool air of the room all of a sudden not enough on her very heated flesh, as she glanced at the wall that separated her and Mulder. If that wall were gone, he would see her dancing around, clad only in her black underwear and black bra. The thought of that fact made her feel hot and light headed._

_Rolling her neck, she closed her eyes and let the beat of the music take over her body. The next song began, and she was no longer thinking, but imagining Mulder watching her as she danced and stripped off her remaining items. Naked and hot, she moved around the room, thoughts of his eyes on her making her weak and wet. She touched her breasts, feeling her hard nipples. Moving her hands lower, she skimmed her fingers across her stomach and her hips._

_The Enrique song started again, and she moaned. Up and down her body, her hands traveled as she lost herself in the song. She fell on the bed, and her hand went to her center, finding it very wet. She touched herself, imagining Mulder watching her do this, the beat of the wedding music in his ears, as the blood pulsed through his body. The thought of his eyes on hers, penetrating her soul as she penetrated her body, made her toes curl and her body shake._

_The music, thoughts of his face, and her actions had her screaming her ecstasy into a pillow quicker than she had in a long time. She lay there, her legs trembling, body quivering, mind and heart racing. A memory had been created, tied to that song and a second rate motel room, thoughts of Mulder’s eyes on her as she recovered from an amazing orgasm._

Scully stood frozen in the shower, her hands gripping her soapy washcloth, her heart racing. She remembered something else about that night. Once she could get off the bed without falling over, she had stumbled into the bathroom and started the shower. Thoughts of Mulder’s hands on her body, his touch firm and yet gentle, his lips on her throat as he pushed her into the shower wall, as her legs wrapped around him, had her crying out as she touched herself and came again, hoping he did not hear her saying his name.

 _Jesus Christ_ , she thought as she picked up her wine glass, draining it in one large gulp, before she set it back down. She thought this shower was going to soothe and calm her, but she had been mistaken. Now she was hornier than before because she knew how it felt to wrap her legs around him in the shower, the water falling down on them, his lips at her throat, the way he felt as he pushed inside her, filling her like no other lover ever had.  

 _God._ She hung her washcloth up, and trailing a hand down her body, she quickly brought herself to a loud shuddering climax. Breathing hard, she leaned her head against the shower wall, thinking that Mulder needed to hurry up and get home. Once was not enough, and the next time she came tonight, she wanted him to be inside her.

She finished her shower, grabbed her towel, and dried off. Going to her closet, she smiled, making a decision. She grabbed one of Mulder’s old white dress shirts she had saved and laid it on the bed, smiling as she remembered so many past days of him wearing those, his sleeves rolled up, unknowingly making her crazy with desire.

She searched her drawer and found a pair of black underwear with red lips on them. She giggled as she thought of how his eyes would bug out when he saw them. Over the years she had learned that while he definitely appreciated fancy underwear and the feel of his fingers sliding over the lace or satin made her body quake, she knew he loved the everyday underwear just as much.  He had recently taken quite a liking to the boy shorts type underwear she had bought on a whim. His inquisitiveness at discovering them and the way his fingers had dipped inside had them both panting and naked within minutes.

She slipped on the boy shorts underwear and a red lacy bra she knew drove him crazy. Putting on Mulder’s shirt, she buttoned it to just above her cleavage, and then rolled the sleeves. She smiled as she towel dried her hair, brushing it and letting it air dry.

Heading downstairs barefoot, she stopped at her laptop before heading to the kitchen. She searched for the song she had been thinking of, found it and purchased it. As soon as it started, she smiled, immediately back at that hotel, her desire ramping up again as she began to dance around the room.

Yeah, she thought, hot and flushed, this song was going to be a good one. She set it to repeat, waiting and ready for the moment when he would come home.

She went to the kitchen, took out the steaks, and set them on the counter. She began to clean and cut the vegetables for the salad, humming and dancing to the music as she did. She was just about done when the front door burst open and Mulder walked in, dropping his bag and ball on the floor. She did not turn around, but heard his motions, knowing his routine.

She heard his shoes being toed off and kicked across the room, his socks would be next she knew, but still, she did not turn around. His footfall became closer and then his arms were around her waist and his mouth on her neck. He kissed her and she hummed.

“You’re wearing one of my old dress shirts,” he mumbled against her neck, his voice low and rumbly. She shivered and his arms pulled her tighter against him.

“That’s an astute observation,” she said as she leaned her neck to the side, allowing him better access. He hummed against her neck, kissing her again, sniffing at her skin.

“You smell so good,” he breathed, nuzzling into her hair.

“You smell good too,” she said, putting the knife down, turning in his arms, and pulling his mouth down to hers. His tongue roamed around her mouth, his hands landing on her ass, pulling her tight to his body.

“I’m sweaty, and I’m sure quite pungent,” he murmured as he pulled back, kissing her jaw, her cheeks, and back to her mouth. He kissed her slowly, so achingly slowly, knowing exactly how it drove her crazy.

“Mmm, I like you sweaty,” she said against his mouth, before kissing him again and pulling him closer.

His basketball shorts did not afford much cover, so his growing erection was evident fairly quickly. She moaned into his mouth, biting his lip as she pulled back. He slid his hands under her shirt, his fingers trailing fire across her lower back. He pushed her into the counter, groaning as he did, his fingers sliding higher up her shirt.

“What is this music we’re listening to, Scully?” he asked, kissing her neck again, his tongue licking at her pulse point. “It sounds familiar, like something I’ve heard sometime before.”

She shuddered against him, her hands at his waist, holding onto his shirt. The memory of years ago and her recent shower emboldened her. She moved her hands and pushed hard against his chest, staring at him, watching him breathe hard. The song restarted, and she pushed him further back, the backs of his legs hitting the dining room chair before he sat down hard. She smiled and bit her lip.

She stepped back and started moving her hips, dancing slowly in front of him. He drew in a deep breath before shakily letting it out. She held onto the neck of her shirt as she closed her eyes and let the past Scully take over for the present one.

 _Tonight we dance_  
_I leave my life, in your hands_  
_We take the floor_  
_Nothing is forbidden anymore_  
_Don't let the world dim my sight_  
_Don't let a moment go by_ _  
_ Nothing can stop us tonight

She opened her eyes and began to unbutton her shirt, just enough for him to see the bra she was wearing. He was breathing harder, and she knew he was enjoying himself. Another few buttons and she fanned the shirt open, letting him see her underwear.

 _Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_  
_Bailamos_  
_Te quiero amor mío, bailamos_  
_Gonna live this night forever_  
_Bailamos_  
_Te quiero amor mío, te quiero_

Her shirt hit the floor, and she stepped closer to him until his legs were between hers and she straddled him, her arms around his neck. She ground against him, feeling his erection through their clothing. She raised up against him, pushing her breasts against his chest. He groaned and put his hands on her waist.

“No,” she said, as she stepped back, taking his hands off her body. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it join her shirt on the floor. He let out a shaky moan, watching her touch her breasts, then glancing down at her underwear, licking his lips, and shaking his head.

 _Tonight I'm yours_  
_We can make it happen I'm so sure_  
_Now I'm letting go_  
_There is something I think you should know_  
_I won't be leaving your side_  
_We're gonna dance through the night_  
_I'm gonna reach for the stars_

She spun around and then back to him, dancing slowly in front of him, the night in the motel so far away and yet so close as the music brought her back to how she felt in that past moment.

 _Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_  
_Bailamos_  
_Te quiero amor mío, bailamos_  
_Gonna live this night forever_  
_Bailamos_  
_Te quiero amor mío, te quiero_

 _(Whoa, oh oh oh) tonight we dance_  
_(Whoa, oh oh oh) like no tomorrow_  
_(Whoa oh oh oh) if you will stay with me_  
_Te quiero, mi amor_

She slid her fingers in the sides of her underwear and pushed them down her body, adding them to the pile of clothes. She heard Mulder groan out her name as she came closer to him. She slid her hands down his shoulders to his wrists, then back up. His fingers twitched at the desire to touch her, but he remained still. She scratched her nails across his neck, and he whimpered.

He opened his legs, and she stepped between them, pressing herself against him again. Her hands on his shoulders, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear that he had permission to touch her. His hands landed on the backs of her thighs, and traveled down, pushing against her knees, causing them to buckle, as she to fell onto his lap.

 _Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_  
_Bailamos_  
_Te quiero amor mío, bailamos_  
_Gonna live this night forever_  
_Bailamos_  
_Te quiero amor mío_  
_Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_  
_Bailamos_  
_Te quiero amor mío, bailamos_  
_Gonna live this night forever_  
_Bailamos_  
_Te quiero amor mío_

“I know what this song reminds me of,” he said in a low voice, as his hands stroked across her ass, the song ending and starting again. “I remember hearing this song years ago at a motel in Florida. God, it was so hot when we were there, it made my mind think crazy thoughts.”

“What kind of thoughts would those be, Mulder?” she whispered in his ear, biting the lobe before kissing his neck.

“Oh, I could tell you, or I could show you. Which would you prefer?” he whispered as he ran his hands up her back and tugged at her hair, causing her head to fall back.

She pulled back further and looked in his eyes, so dark and full of desire. “Both,” she breathed. He grinned and held her tight, standing to his feet, her legs wrapping around his waist. He walked to the couch and set her down, kneeling over her, her legs loosening to adjust to this new position.

He kissed her long and deep before moving down her body, kissing at her neck, before raising his head.

“You were cranky,” he said as he kissed her left breast. “Hot and sweaty,” his mouth on her right breast. His tongue came out to lick her nipple, and she moaned.

“I changed my mind,” she breathed, causing him to raise his head and look at her questioningly. “Don’t tell me, Mulder. Show me.” He grinned and came back up, kissing her lightly on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and opened her mouth, her tongue dueling with his, her hips pushing into him.

She began pulling at his shirt, and he moved back, her legs falling off his waist, allowing him to move around. He threw his shirt to the floor, and she licked her lips at the sight of his chest. God, she loved his body.

He stood up, taking off his shorts and underwear, and she moaned his name. He came back between her legs, and she rubbed her ankles against his calves.

“Mulder,” she whispered as he bent towards her mouth again, her fingers coming up to stop his lips from kissing her. “Show me how you would have loved me on that night. What would you have done?”

“Oh, Scully,” he said against her fingers, shaking his head, his erection on her stomach. “That night would have killed me if we had done what I wanted you to do.”

“Oh, you wanted _me_ to do something?” she asked, her fingers sliding in his mouth. She smiled, and he stared hard in her eyes. “What did you want, Mulder?”

He pulled back, letting her fingers go, grabbing a hold of her and settling her on his lap faster than she could have thought possible. She gasped as he lifted her at the waist and positioned her above him to slide down over his erection. They both breathed out as she did and then were still for a few seconds.

“I wanted this, Scully,” he said as she began to slowly ride him. “I wanted you to come in my room, push me on the bed, and climb on top of me. I wanted to feel you around me as I slid inside you.” She moaned and whined his name, his fingers digging into her hips.

“It was a wedding party,” he said, panting out his words as she started to go faster. “I heard this song, and I .. oh god .. Scully, I looked out and saw them dancing, and I thought of how sensual this song was and how .. fuck .. how I would like to dance with you that way. Feel your body against mine. Shit!” he yelled out as she raised up and almost off of him, then slid back down.

“Show me, Mulder. Stop. Fucking. Talking,” she growled in his ear.

He pulled at her hair again, and she raised her head to look at him. He tugged once more, and she whimpered, closing her eyes, as she felt arousal shoot through her. He moved, again taking her by surprise as she wound up on her back on the floor. The song continuing to play created a new memory as her legs wrapped high around his waist and he drove into her. The dancing bride and groom became a distant thought as the scent of his sweat, the hardness of the floor, and the hardness of his body made her begin to shake.

He went faster, her name on his lips and she cried out his name as she came and arched up into him. He thrust twice more, and he came inside her, falling against her as he did. They lay on the hard floor, breathing fast, bodies sweaty, her legs wrapped tight around him.

She stroked his back, his face in her neck, as she licked her lips, her heart racing. He caught his breath and kissed her neck, murmuring how much he loved her. She smiled and laughed, her fingers running through his hair, telling him she loved him too.

He raised his head and kissed her lips softly before he pulled back, sliding from inside her, and rising to his knees. She moaned her disapproval before he reached for her hand and pulled her to him. They leaned against the couch, her leg wrapping around one of his, her head on his shoulder, her arms around his waist.

“So, this song .. we should add it to the bedroom mix?” he asked, his fingers trailing across her arm.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” she said, making him laugh, as she settled against him, her heated skin cooling as the song started once again.

They both sighed and then laughed, dinner forgotten for a little while as they held onto one another, basking in the afterglow of the past and the present.

“Scully, I noticed there were strawberries in the colander out there, and also chocolate bars on the counter,” Mulder said into her hair. “Did you have plans for those two items combining and being eaten and/or licked off your body?”

She laughed, scraping her nails across his stomach, making him jump, loving that his mind had gone exactly where hers had earlier. She straddled him, kissing him, her breasts pressed against his chest. He pulled her closer, holding her head in one hand, the other on her waist.

“I’ll melt the chocolate, you cut the tops off the strawberries. I’ll add this song to the bedroom mix, then we’ll head upstairs, and you can lick and eat anything off my body,” she said, kissing his lips, neck, and then his ear. “Anything, _anywhere_ on my body.”

She raised an eyebrow as she leaned back. He searched her face, and she nodded. He shook his head as he growled, moving her from his lap, and standing to his feet. He was still semi-hard and before he stepped past her, she stroked him lightly. He gasped, and she smiled, heading to the computer. She bent to look at the screen, adding the song, and he smacked her ass as he walked by. She jumped, making him laugh as she swore at him before she closed the laptop down and the house fell silent.

The sight of Mulder standing at the counter naked and cutting strawberries, made her bite her lip, desire seeming to replace her blood, as it coursed through her body. She pinched his side, making _him_ jump, before she picked up the steaks, and put them back in the refrigerator.

Picking up the chocolate bars and opening them, she broke them apart before putting them to a glass bowl. Getting out a saucepan, she added some water, setting it on the burner, and turning it on.

She turned and watched Mulder cutting the strawberries. Walking over to him, she took one from his hand. He looked at her as she slid it slowly into her mouth, chewing it, then licking and sucking her fingers clean. He swallowed hard, setting down the knife and pulling her to him.

He kissed her, sucking on her lips, running his tongue along the bottom one. She fell into him and he laughed as he held her up. He kissed her again, pushing her upright.

“Go melt that chocolate,” he said, kissing her shoulder, reaching again for the knife. She went to do as he said, her heart racing and her lips tingling.

Placing the bowl of chocolate over the water, she added some cream  and stirred it as it began to melt. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hands cupped her naked breasts. He kissed her neck and she could feel his arousal against her.

“Do we really need the strawberries? I just want to drizzle this chocolate on you and lick it off, making you taste sweeter than you already do,” he whispered in her ear, his fingers rolling her nipples, making her head fall back.

“Did you enjoy watching me eat that strawberry, enjoy the way my mouth tasted? Because, I think you did,” she breathed out, one of his hands moving from her breast, and down her body.

“I think _you_ enjoyed me enjoying the taste of your mouth,” he said before he simultaneously bit at her neck, squeezed a breast, and slid a finger inside her. She whined and fell back against him. He chuckled as she did, keeping his body firm to support her.

“Mul .. Mulder, you need to stop .. oh god. If you .. mmmm .. this chocolate will burn if you don’t stop .. Jesus that feels so good,” she said, putting her hand over the one between her legs. It took all her strength to take his hand away  when he was making her knees weak with desire.

He kissed her neck and released her breast, stepping back and chuckling as he did. She was panting and she stared daggers at him. He winked at her and could not stop the smile from dancing across his lips. He chuckled again and she raised her eyebrows at him, stirring the chocolate again.

“What’s so funny?” she asked him, her eyes narrowing at him.

“I was just thinking, I was going to stop for a burger on my way home. I wasn’t sure if you were home yet, and here you had a complete dinner planned out, including a double dessert, the strawberries being the second,” he said with a wink, before laughing softly.  “I would have gone out for burgers when I had a steak waiting at home.” He laughed hard at his joke and she rolled her eyes. The chocolate had melted and she removed it from the burner, using an oven mitt to move the bowl to the counter.

“Are you comparing me to a steak?” she asked, tossing the oven mitt on the counter as she turned around and crossed her arms, staring him down.

“God, no,” he said, shaking his head and stepping closer to her. “I value my life too highly to do any such thing.” He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, his hands locking together behind her.

She slid her arms loosely around his waist and looked up at him, this crazy and weird man she loved. The one who could drive her crazy with his theories, the messes he made, and his investigative nature that teetered on obsessive sometimes, and she smiled. For all those strikes that could be counted against him, he also made her crazy in the best ways possible. Made her scream with pleasure, cry from laughter, and sigh with happiness. He was exactly who she needed.

She moved a hand from his waist and took him in her hand, making him choke back a gasp. She stroked him slowly, his hands unlocking to hold onto her neck and waist. He began to pant, his eyes closed, as she brought him back to life.

She smirked as she dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth, one hand at the base. He cried out and pitched forward, one hand hitting the stovetop and the other going to the top of her head. She held him as she bobbed her head a few times before she licked the underside and took her mouth off of him. She licked the head, kissing it before she stood up, watching the effect she had on him.

His chest was rising and falling, his eyes still closed, when she raised on her tiptoes to lick his lips and kiss him. He grabbed her waist and plunged his tongue in her mouth, his rising erection pressed hard against her body. She pulled back, pushed him from her, and grabbed the bowls of chocolate and strawberries. Heading for the stairs, she swung her hips as she did, knowing he no doubt was watching her walk away.

“Grab the laptop,” she said, starting up the stairs. “Oh and, Mulder?”

“Huh,” he grunted back, most likely still fazed as to what just happened.

“Don’t forget the whipped cream,” she called to him, a smirk on her face at the desirous groan she heard. The refrigerator was opened and slammed shut, and her heart raced at the thought of what was to come. Hopefully, it would be “coming” a few more times tonight, she thought with a laugh.

She set the two bowls down on the dresser as she heard him thundering up the stairs. Turning, she saw him standing in the doorway looking good enough to eat. No laptop, but the can of whipped cream in his hands. He walked over to her and set it down next to the other items.

The stared at each other, but she could see his fingers dipping into the bowl of chocolate. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. She began to breathe hard as she watched him. Removing his fingers from his mouth, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her, the chocolate still inside. Jesus Christ, his mouth tasted sweeter than anything she had ever tasted before.

He pulled back and they both licked their lips, enjoying the taste. He scooped her up, making her cry out, and dropped her on the bed. He kissed her deeply, rocking against her, as her legs wrapped around him. Pulling his head back, he stared at her and shook his head.

“ _So_ much better than steak,” he said, his eyes sparkling. She laughed and he joined her before climbing from the bed to get the chocolate. She raised up on her elbows as she watched him approach, her heart racing.

“You’re better than steak too, Mulder,” she said as he knelt on the bed, his fingers stirring the chocolate in the bowl. “Although, I do enjoy your sausage.” She bit her lip as he paused and looked at her. He laughed and shook his head, taking a finger from the bowl and raising it toward her. She whimpered as their eyes locked and the first drops of chocolate landed on her chest.

_____________________________

As Mulder slept, sated and happy, Scully stood under the spray of the shower once again. The bowl of chocolate was empty, strawberries eaten, and whipped cream canister sprayed beyond empty. Dinner was long forgotten, dessert the only thing on the menu this evening.

The last remnants of chocolate rinsed down the drain, and she began to hum the song that had started this evening. She shook her head, wondering if she could somehow get a letter to Enrique and thank him for the amazing night of sex she just engaged in with Mulder.

Her muscles were tired, her throat scratchy from the amount of screaming he had elicited from her, but Jesus did she enjoy herself. The duvet cover was ruined, and she cared not one whit.

Shower done, she slid naked back in bed with him, his body naked, warm, and soft. She snuggled close to him and he stirred enough to pull her closer.

“Mmmm, Scully,” he mumbled. “We’re going to have to discuss finding more of that underwear you were wearing earlier. I was just dreaming about them.”

“Oh yeah?” she laughed quietly, as he nodded against her head.

“I was wondering if I could get you to wear those again, and I could match my lips to every one of them on the print,” he said in his sleepy sexy voice.

“While I think your lips _have_ been in every spot of the print, I will buy every pair available if it means we have sex like we did tonight. I think, tonight is top ten, no question,” she said, his warmth calling her to comforting sleep.

“Hmmm,” he hummed in response, pulling her even closer. “I’d go so far as to say it’s in the top five. This blows Arizona out of the water.”

“Arizona? Really?” she asked, surprised at his comment, Arizona had been number five for years.

“Hmm, yeah,” he said. “That was a _good_ night, Scully, a really good night. Mmm .. god. Tonight though .. hmm. I can still taste _you_ on my tongue, even through the lingering taste of chocolate. I liked the chocolate, and I definitely want to do that again, but tasting you past the sweetness of said chocolate .. shit. As always, I loved the feel of you around me, but the taste of you, Jesus, Scully. So, I’d say Arizona has been bumped down a space.”

Tired muscles, the need for sleep forgotten, she pushed him into his back and straddled him. She could feel him already hard, his own words affecting him as much as they had her, making her feel drunk with need and desire. His eyes burned fire at her as he gripped her waist tightly, the sleepy look gone from his own face. Her hands roamed his chest, her nails digging in as she moved them lower. He seethed as she raised up and guided him inside her once more. She felt absolutely insatiable tonight, as if she would never have enough of him.

He held her hips as she rode him, her mind traveling to Arizona, during their days on the run, when sex was all they had to distract themselves from their dire situation.

_The oppressing continual heat outside had remained through the night and begun to creep into the room as the air conditioner shook, trying to keep up with the coolness they desired. His mouth had been on her nipple, his fingers deep inside her when it stopped completely. He had lifted his head, his fingers halting as he looked over at the air conditioner._

“ _Mulder, if you think that thing shutting down means you’re done, you better fucking think again. I need to come, you’ve been teasing me long enough,” she growled as she pulled his hair, bringing his head back to her breast._

_He had opened his mouth and sucked nearly her entire breast inside. He slammed his fingers into her and she dug her nails into his head._

“ _You wanna come, Scully?” he asked, his mouth full of her breast. She whimpered as he bit down on her nipple when he finished his question. “You want me to make you come?”_

“ _Yes, you fucker,” she said through her teeth as he slid his fingers in and out, his thumb pressing on her clit._

_He laughed against her breast, before moving down her body, replacing his fingers with his mouth, making her scream within what felt like seconds. He soothed her with his tongue before rising up and pushing her knees up to her chest as he entered her. She whined as he drove into her hard, just as she had wanted him to do. He watched her eyes as he moved faster, closer and closer to his own goal. Her eyes rolled back as another orgasm shook through her and he called her name as he came with her. The heat of the room adding to the heat of their bodies. That had been a top five of both of theirs for a long time._

Her name being whispered brought her out of her reverie. She looked down at him, her hands on his chest, and she nodded at him. He flipped them quickly and she pulled him close, her ankles at the backs of his thighs, urging him on. He pushed deep and stayed still, pulling back and sliding in deep again, over and over, making her crazy with need.

“God, Mulder!” she screamed, scratching at his arms as they held him up on either side of her head. She held tight as he began to finally quicken his pace, her toes curling as he panted out her name, and how amazing she felt.

They cried out together, coming simultaneously, sweaty and beyond spent. Her nails dug into his arms as he emptied himself inside her before falling to her left side, pulling her with him.

Panting and exhausted, they worked on catching their breath and calming their racing hearts. His breath came out in short bursts and she laid a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding.

“Fucking hell, Scully,” he said, shaking his head. “I have no body fluids left, you’ve completely drained me.”

She laughed and then kissed him, just above his heart. She closed her eyes and scratched lightly at his chest, so many thoughts swirling through her head, the best and worst locations they had had sex. The freezing cold hotel rooms, the cars on desolate roads where he made her scream, her mother’s house with his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, and times in this house when they would rush or take as long as they wanted.

The top ten list would fluctuate at times, at least numbers six through ten. No matter how mind-blowing the most recent sex, Mulder held steadfast that number one was and always would be the windy night in his old apartment. The night she had made the decision to finally listen to the universe and take a leap forward. Years later, countless amounts of time spent loving one another, and the first time was still number one. She smiled against his neck, unable to find the inaccuracy in his ranking system.

“Do you work tomorrow?” he asked, running his fingers in her hair, still catching his breath.

“No, why?” she asked, still smiling.

“Well, I think we need to go find more of that underwear, maybe some white chocolate this time, a new duvet cover, and perhaps a blanket we don’t mind getting absolutely trashed,” he said sleepily, scratching his nails in her scalp. “Oh, also some Gatorade and water. If we’re going to create a new top five list, we’re going to need some supplies.”

Scully laughed and snuggled closer to him, happy and so in love with him it made her ache.

“A completely new top five? Might need a few cases of Gatorade to get there,” she said, smiling, as his arms wrapped around her.

“No, Scully. Just top four, well top three, actually. Since this is the new number five, we’ve got the top five bookended,” he said his voice even lower than before. “Number one is there forever, as you know. That green sweater still makes appearances in my dreams. So, only three to top, as number one is unwavering. No ifs, ands, or ..”

“Bees,” she said and he quietly laughed before he fell asleep, still holding tight to her.

She smiled as she settled into him. The green sweater .. she would look for it tomorrow, it was in the closet somewhere she was sure. She smiled wider at the thought of the look on his face when he saw it, paired with the underwear he was already dreaming about. For now though, she thought with a yawn, she needed to sleep.

His arms around her, the warmth of his body warming her own, she drifted off to sleep, thankful for the man beside her. The one who would forever hold their first time as the best time.

No ifs, ands, or bees.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
